Switch
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: Their physical forms may have changed, but each passing second proved that their underlying chemistry had not. CLC for the Strifehart Kink Meme.


_For the Strifehart kink meme. Prompt: Genderbender yuri, "impurest granted"._

_In which Merlin is the scapegoat, as usual. Poor Merlin._

__I totally didn't intend to post this on April Fool's Day _(thanks for breaking, ffnet)_, but if that makes this concept all the more amusing to you, I'm glad. XD_  
><em>

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him," Leon swore, finally breaking the ten minute pace that was beginning to wear a line into the carpet. He (<em>she<em>, Cloud reminded himself with a subtle smirk) looked like she was about to explode. Or implode. Cloud hadn't decided yet, but either way it wasn't going to be pretty.

He (_she_, he reminded himself again, with a subtle scowl this time, because it was a little less funny when it was in regard to himself) had to defuse the situation somehow. Homicide wouldn't really go over well in Hollow Bastion, especially when the threat was being directed from their well-known and highly respected restoration leader towards their most powerful (if somewhat bumbling, as evidenced by this most recent turn of events) wizard.

From her post in a darker corner of the otherwise empty headquarters, Cloud unfolded her arms and pushed away from the wall, slightly shorter legs than she was used to taking her purposefully across the room towards Leon. Once there, her approach having captured Leon's somewhat undivided attention, she cupped the brunette's chin between her thumb and fingers to keep her from turning away, and stared into impatient gunmetal eyes for a long, thoughtful moment.

Then, in one decisive move, she leaned up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Leon had never been able to resist her (_him_) before; why should that be any different now?

Leon was shocked into complete stillness by the unexpected gesture, but the distraction quickly proved effective and her lips slowly began to soften and move against Cloud's, parting to allow the warm, sensual trace of Cloud's tongue between them.

"Why?" she whispered after a few seconds, seeming to be honestly bewildered. Her gloved fingers laced into Cloud's hair, still spiked but longer now in the back and set into a heavy plait that draped over one shoulder. "Why now, like this?"

"Why not?" Cloud retorted evenly. "I think you need to think about something else for a while." The last was delivered with a small smirk and another smooth glide of lips against lips, and Cloud was pleased when Leon's defenses crumbled a little more and she began to kiss her back with more passion, tilting her head and pushing in closer with her fingers set much more tightly into Cloud's lengthy blonde hair.

Leon's lips were softer, a little fuller than before, but she tasted exactly the same, burnt black coffee and butterscotch and _Leon_, an impossibly addicting combination. Not to be outdone, Cloud mimicked Leon's grip on her own hair, tangling into the silky brown strands that fell over the brunette's shoulder and deepening the kiss with increasing aggression and ardor. Their physical forms may have changed, but each passing second proved that their underlying chemistry had not. In fact, judging by the way Leon was now responding, the change may have shocked a whole new level of intrigue and desire between them, and Cloud for one was definitely not going to argue if this little distraction were to lead further than she had planned. It was not as if he was disinterested in the opposite sex before he (she?) found Leon, anyway.

A few heart-pounding minutes later, before ever more eager hands could begin to roam places that were certainly not meant for public exposure, Leon broke away with a breathless gasp, panting and glaring at Cloud through thick, lowered lashes.

"Don't think you can distract me like this forever," she grumbled, though the effect was muted by the telltale flush of arousal coloring her cheeks and the way she couldn't keep her eyes from straying down to Cloud's pink, kiss-swollen lips and then further still, almost helplessly, to the full curves peeking between the parted zip of her knitted sweater. "I'm still going to—"

Cloud interrupted her lover with another kiss, slow and sensual but not without a sense of urgency. It wasn't as if she didn't want revenge, herself, but the heat gathering low in her body, strange yet achingly familiar, begged for her more immediate attention.

"I'll help you," she murmured reassuringly, sliding her hands around the slender, sensitive line of Leon's waist and pulling their newly changed and very female bodies into closer range. Leon's arms wound possessively around her in return, and Cloud smiled in quiet triumph. "Later."


End file.
